


My New Boss

by Destiiny22



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Business AU, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiiny22/pseuds/Destiiny22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretary Kayden Parker loves her job, no matter how much she complains about it. Her boss is the best person she could've asked for and she wouldn't change it for the world. When she hears the news that her company is merging with another company, she is shocked. When she finds out that she is going to be working as the secretary for the head of the company, she is surprised and upset at the new change. Although she thinks the switch will turn out to be a bad thing, it may change the way she sees things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like it! This is my first story so let me know what you liked or didn't like. :)

Thank god it was friday, i was in dire need of this weekend. Working as a secretary may seem like an easy and boring job but its not. Though i loved being on the computer, my job made me hate it, countless hours of typing strained my eyes and hurt my hands. In the recent weeks the work only picked up and there were more memos to be typed, more papers to be faxed, more meetings to have to sit on and not enough time. Since I started working, the workload had never been anything that i couldn’t handle but now, it was getting out of control. 

“Kayden, can you please come into my office straight away.” Being pulled away from my already heavy workload was not what I needed at the moment but it had to be done.  
“Kayden, you’re the best secretary I’ve ever had. You do the best work and you do it without complaining. Well atleast I don’t hear it anyways.”  
“Thank you sir. I don’t mean to be rude but is that all that you called me in here for?”  
“Not rude at all, and no it’s not. As sad as it is to say, We have to relocate.”  
“Mr. Hemmings, I don’t understand why? What happened, I thought we were in great shape.”  
“We were, no doubt about that. It has nothing to do with our work ethic, sadly, we’ve been bought out by a much larger company and there’s basically nothing we can do about it.”  
“Well where does that leave me then? Am I still going to be working with you? are you still going to have a job?”  
“Yes yes, there is no need to worry about anybody losing their jobs. On the other hand, no, you will no longer be my immediate secretary. All work portfolios have been reviewed and the head of the new company thinks that he needs someone like you to work with him.” 

My eyes widened almost comically and my mouth dropped open.  
“The, the head of the company? Are you serious?”  
“One hundred percent. Kayden I wasn’t lying when I said that you are the best secretary I’ve ever had. You really are top of the line and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better. It sucks that I won’t be able to have you as my secretary but I know that you will be great for this new position. As unprofessional as this is going to sound and if you wouldn’t mind, how would you like to go out with me and a few friends tonight to celebrate?”  
“Celebrate what exactly?”  
“A job well done, new salaries, my birthday.”  
“Oh my goodness, Mr. Hemmings I completely spaced!”  
“Kayden, please call me Luke, I’ve told you this a dozen times, there is no need to be so professional all of the time. Also relax, with all of this work you’ve been doing, I’m not surprised that you didn’t remember.”  
“Where did all of the paperwork come from anyways? And what’s with all the short and strict deadlines?”  
“Your new boss wanted to see if you could handle the pressures that you will be faced with from time to time. You have passed his test with flying colors and this extra work is just early help with the new job.” 

I let out a huge sigh and collapsed in one of the plush black chairs in front of his desk. I looked at the ceiling and I couldn’t believe what was happening.  
“Crazy isn’t it?”  
“Yea, it’s weird how things change so quickly. When is this move happening?”  
“We start next week. We have to start packing up all the case files and then bringing them to the new office. We won’t start official work for about 2 weeks. You will be getting to know all of the ins and outs of the new office and how he works and things of that nature.”  
“Will I ever get to know his name or is it some kind of secret?”  
“He specifically asked me not to mention it, he didn’t want you to hear anything bad about him from other people and he wanted you to have your own opinion of him.” “Do you know him?”  
“Yea actually were good friends. I was a bit pissed when he bought the company but money talks, not much I could do about it but not much will change.”  
“I hope you’re right.”  
“I am. Now you’ve been here long enough. Shut down your computer and pack up all your papers, I’m letting you go home early.”  
“But I have work to finish.”  
“Kayden, you’re fine. Trust me when I say that you can relax on the work. He won’t mind. You’ve been working hard and you need to relax a bit so go home and get some rest.”  
“Ok, I will. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” 

I walked out to my desk and gathered all of my things. I stood in front of my computer contemplating if I wanted to take my work home with me and finish it or not. I knew that I needed the time off and I didn’t have to work on it but I felt like I had to.  
“Kayden. Go home, that’s an order.”  
“But Luke-”  
“No buts Kayden. Leave your work. It can wait. Like I said, the new boss won’t mind.”  
“Fine fine fine. Where are we going tonight?”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be around to pick you up around 8, is that okay?”  
“Yea that’s fine. What should I wear?” “I’ll let you know when I know where we’re going.”  
“Luke! You don’t even know where we’re going? What the hell!”  
“Relax. Go home and get some rest, lord knows you need it more than anybody. I’ll text you later and I’m coming to pick you up.”  
“Ok fine. I’ll see you later.”  
I grabbed my bag and walked to the elevator. I was so glad to finally be able to go home and get rest. I turned around and waved to Luke as he watched me to make sure I didn’t take any of my work. Thank god for the weekend. 

“So are you gonna tell me where we’re going now?”  
“Nope. You’ll see when we get there.”  
“Seriously. You’re so damn annoying.”  
“Hey watch it, I’m still your boss.”  
“Not for long.”  
I stuck my tongue out at him after I said this and he just shook his head and laughed. We pulled up to a club that I had become familiar with from many nights out and I was surprised that we we’re coming here.  
“Galaxy? Never would I ever have imagined you hanging out here.”  
“You’ve been here before?”  
“Yup and I have connections so I don’t have to wait on line.”  
“Oh good then you can get us in easy.”  
“I never said I would bring you in.” 

I laughed and got out of the car and began walking towards the entrance. Luke grabbed his friends who I paid no attention to at first. I walked straight up to the bouncer, ignoring the protests from the people on the line behind me.  
“Kayden, how are you?”  
“I’m good Jason.”  
“These guys with you?”  
I looked at Luke for his approval and then turned back around. Jason opened the rope for us and let us through.  
“Have a good night Kay.”  
“See you later Jason.”  
“Friend of yours?”  
“Told you I have connections.” 

I walked in the club like I owned the place, saying hi to various people scattered throughout the place. I walked towards the secluded back corner where nobody ever seemed to sit. I allowed the guys to sit before me because I was headed off to the bar to grab some drinks.  
“You’re not gonna sit?”  
“I am but I’m going to get a drink first.”  
“I’ll come with you. Anybody want anything?”  
The blond guy who offered to come with me was cute but I knew nothing about him. I didn’t even know what his name was but yet he offered to come with me. Luke must’ve told him about me because he seems like he knows about me.  
“Kayden?”  
“What? Oh sorry, I spaced out for a minute.”  
“It’s okay. I was asking how are you so well known around here?”  
“My friends family owns this place and most of the workers are family.”  
“That’s cool. Do you get vip treatment?”  
“I can get drinks for less and I get in for free but thats about it.”  
“Very nice, very nice. So what do you do for a living?”  
“Well right now I work as a secretary for Luke and I’m going back to school in the fall.”  
“Wow hard working woman aren’t you?”  
“Yea always have been. Hopefully my new boss will understand that once fall comes I’m gonna have to cut back on my work hours and such.”  
“I’m sure he will. Is this the type of deal you have going on with Luke?”  
“Yea on days I don’t have school I work full time and during the summer. Anyways enough about me. What do you do for a living?”  
“Well I-” 

“Kay! Hey girlie, haven’t seen you around here in a while.”  
“Hey Jackie!”  
“What can I get for you? The usual?”  
“Yes ma’m and whatever he wants. Put on it my tab, I’ll get it later.”

Jackie gave us our drinks and we walked back to the table. I got lost in the lives of others around me. Completely forgetting that I was at a table full of people, I just watched the people living their lives around me. I watched couples dance, friends talking, people laughing and all sorts of interactions going on everywhere. The flashing lights were mesmerizing and I got caught up in my own thoughts while staring at them. I felt the beat of the music and I felt completely lost. I felt like I was high without the drugs and it was a great feeling.  
“Kayden?” Up until then of course.  
“What?”  
“Are you okay?” 

I had 5 pairs of eyes set on me and I wasn’t sure why.  
“Yea I’m fine why do you ask?”  
“You spaced out for a good five minutes and you have a text message.”  
Damn it. I got up and walked towards the hallway where I knew my friend Sophia would be. I walked down the hallway until I got to the office door and I went it. I saw Sophie and her mom talking but I just bobbed my head along to the faint music that I could hear. 

“So, I hear somebody’s cozying up to mr boss man.”  
“No, its not like that Soph and you should know that by now.”  
“Oh please. You can’t even tell me that you have no feelings for him and vice versa.”  
“I don’t. Yea I think he’s cute but that’s it.”  
“Yea okay. Keep believing that but you and I both know you want him.”  
“Whatever can we just go dancing please?” 

Sophie grabbed my hand and we went to dance. As soon as we got onto the dancefloor, we started grinding on each other like we always do. We got completely lost in the music and payed no attention to the people who were staring at us. I was unaware of the fact that a guy had started dancing with me until Sophie turned around and pointed it out. She laughed and I instantly knew why. I asked her if he was cute and she nodded and then went to find her own guy to dance with. 

“You’ve got really good rhythm and I love the way you and your friend were dancing.”  
I just laughed and thanked the mystery man but continued to dance with him. His voice sounded familiar to me but I just kept dancing not paying any attention to it. I swung my hips left and right with the music while also keeping my ass pressed against mystery mans crotch. I could feel a slight hardness between us and just giggled a bit at what I caused. 

“Mind if we sit and talk?”  
“No not at all.”  
By the time I turned around, I was facing the back of mystery mans head so i still didn’t see his face. If he wasn’t attractive I was going to kill Sophie. He walked us back to the table I was sitting at earlier and confusion came across my face. I wasn’t sure if he saw me sitting here earlier and just brought me back to my table but either way I didn’t really care that much. He sat down and turned to look at me and I finally understood why his voice sounded so familiar to me. It was of course none other than the blond guy from earlier. 

“Surprised to see me?”  
“Yea a little bit.”  
“If you don’t want to talk to me that’s fine. I completely understand if I’m not up to your standards or anything.”  
“No no no, its fine I promise. I’m still just a bit shocked that’s all.”  
He laughed at this and I couldn’t help but smile. His laugh was infectious and I wanted to laugh along with him.  
“So are you gonna sit or are you gonna stand up the whole night?”  
“Right. Sorry about that.”  
“No it’s cool, don’t worry about it.”  
I smiled and looked away for a minute and then turned back towards him.  
“So mystery man will I ever get to know your name or is it confidential information?”  
“No I can tell you but its fun with you not knowing.”  
“You know I can just always ask Luke.”  
“Alright, alright I tell you. My names Niall. Niall Horan nice to meet you.”  
“Hi Niall nice to meet you my name’s Kayden Parker but you already knew that.”  
“Yea Luke’s told me a lot about you.”  
“All good things I hope?”  
“Yea of course, of course.” 

Niall and I talked for what felt like hours but I knew it couldn’t have been that long. Conversation between us came easily and there was never a lull except if we were laughing. Niall was constantly cracking jokes and so was I. It wasn’t until people started trickling back to the table that our conversation seemed to pause. Everybody soon returned back to the table along with Sophie hanging off of one of the unknown boys arms. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows but she just winked at me and then sat down. 

“So what the hell is everybody’s names since Luke has failed to introduce me to a single one of you since we got here.”  
“Good job Luke” said one of the guys with short black hair.  
“Well I’m Calum” said the black haired boy.  
“I’m Harry” came from the boy with curly brown hair and green eyes.  
“I’m Ashton” said the boy with short shaggy brown hair.  
“Nice to meet all of you. I’m Kayden but I’m sure you already knew that.”  
“Yup Luke has told of how much of a dedicated and hard worker you are” Ashton said.  
“Yea he told us how hes so devastated that you won’t be his secretary anymore after the move to the new office” said Harry.  
“You're getting a new job? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I’m not getting a new job Soph. Were merging with some other company and the head of the company is making me his secretary. He’s all like well I think you’ll be better working with me, so to see if I’m right, here’s a shit ton of work for you to do with only like a week to do it have fun.”  
“Damn some harsh feelings towards him already. Have you met him yet?”  
“No. I apparently won’t be meeting him until either some time next week or in two weeks when I start working.”  
“Kayden, lay off the guy. You don’t even know him yet. Like I said he’s a close friend of mine and he was just making sure that you were able to do the work before he set you up to work with him and then you cracked under the pressure.”  
“I still think he could’ve came up with a better way to test me instead of trying to make me go insane.” 

There was a strange atmosphere that was placed over the table now and I couldn’t understand why. Maybe all of the guys were close friends with him as well and they felt weird but I didn’t feel bad for what I said about him. Sophie and I went to the bar and got a round of shots to bring back to the table and then we all went back out to the dancefloor. Niall and I danced together again and I felt another guest join our party. Once again I laughed but I just continued to dance with him. Our dancing started to get dirtier and I couldn’t have cared less about who saw us. We went back to talk again but instead of talking, we ended up making out instead. Within minutes, I was on his lap grinding against him and I knew exactly where this was headed. We waited until we were both sure that we were capable to drive and then we told everyone that we were leaving. Along with the goodbyes we all got knowing smirks and I couldn’t help but laugh.  
We walked out to his car and agreed to go to my place for the rest of the night. As soon as we got into my apartment, he shoved me against the wall and grabbed my ass. We started to walk backwards to my bedroom but not before clothes started coming off. By the time we got to my room, his shirt was off and my dress was unzipped. I pushed him down on my bed and then took off my shoes and crawled on top of him. He slowly peeled my dress off of me and I unbuttoned his pants and palmed him over his boxers. He flipped us over and pulled his pants off and tossed them carelessly behind himself and did the same with his boxers. After making out more, he got up and pulled a condom from his pocket and turned off the huge overhead light and flipped on my bedside lamp.


	2. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…. Yea she does have a nice ass but there’s no way shes into me like that…. If you want to take a chance with her then go ahead but I’m going to let you know right now that I’ll be hoping it doesn’t work out…. I’m not an asshole. I was into her first…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter. I'm still trying to work out everything with this so I hope this chapter isn't too boring, just trying to establish things between characters and such. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading :)

If you ask me, the weekend went by way too fast but I had fun and I was actually able to relax. Friday night was interesting to say the least. Niall and I exchanged numbers before he left but we haven’t been in much contact since then. I was a bit upset but it happens and I have my job to focus on so I wasn’t to disappointed. When I walked into the office on monday, Luke immediately rang me to go in and see him. I opened the door to his office and he was answering a text on his phone. When he was done, he put his phone down, looked up at me, and then smiled. 

“Alright. Spit it out. What did he tell you?”  
“Confidential information.”  
“Confidential my ass! I was there so what did he tell you?”  
“He told me that he didn’t want me telling you what he told me.”  
I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as Luke sat laughing his head off. I sat down and stared waiting for him to stop laughing. When his laughing finally quieted I spoke.  
“You done?”  
“Yea I think so.”  
“Good now what do you know?”  
“I was being serious when I said that he doesn’t want me to tell. I promise I won’t hold it against you. Well maybe sometimes.”  
“Luke! It’s not funny!”  
“Okay, okay, I’m only joking. On a serious note though, at noon you need to go over to the new building to start getting acquainted with the new office.”  
“Will I get to meet him?”  
“No he’ll be in a meeting.”  
“Oh my god. Is he like pulling out any and everything he can to put off me meeting him? It’s making me want to storm over there and burst into his office.”  
“Don’t be so overdramatic, you’ll meet him eventually.”  
“I’m getting sick of him and I haven’t even met him yet.”  
“Kayden, I told you to lay off of him. He’s a nice guy. He just wants you to get settled first, and he wants you to forget about this whole work binge he had you on.”  
“Yea well this isn’t helping at all. Tell him to lay off the shit and that I want to meet him.”  
“Fine stay here and I’ll text him.”  
“Why don’t you call him, that would be faster.”  
“You’re very bossy.”  
“I’ve been told.”

I sat waiting for his phone to ring or something but nothing. I decided that it was a wasted effort and that I wasn’t going to meet him anytime soon.  
“Well since he’s clearly not gonna answer anytime soon, I’m gonna go pack up files until I need to leave.”  
Luke nodded his head and I walked out. I grabbed the boxes and started packing away the old files while reminiscing about friday. I would be nice to see Niall again but I also started to wonder if there could potentially be something between me and Luke. I don’t know exactly when I started to get ‘feelings’ for him but it was recent. Maybe it was the fact that he would no longer be my boss so that wouldn’t make things as awkward between us. I’m not sure but there was something exciting about him. He was the type of guy that I normally go for. He was into the same type of music that I was, he liked some of the same things that I did, that among other things just made him seem very appealing to me. I must have been having this inner battle with myself for quite some time because when I looked at the clock it was ten minutes to twelve. 

“Shit.”  
I dropped all the papers that I had in my hands and nearly sprinted out of the office and to the elevator. I was impatient the elevator ride down to the lobby and I kept checking my watch. Once I reached the lobby, I pretty much ran over to the new office building and once again had to wait impatiently for the elevator upstairs. I checked my watch again once I was in the elevator and saw that it was 11:58. I relaxed a bit and tried to make it look as if I had enough time to get there and didn’t run the whole way there. Once the doors opened I rushed out and went to the receptionist desk and waited for her to finish a call. 

“Welcome to Bio-Gen research, how may I help you?”  
“Hi, I have a meeting with the current secretary that works on this floor. They work for the exec and I’m not really sure to ask for as I was given vague information.”  
“Can I have your name please?”  
“Kayden Parker.”  
“Give me one second.” 

I waited as she typed my name into the computer to look for my appointment. I looked around the office space and it still looked empty. There was a waiting area that needed to be improved on, the walls were bare except for a few pictures scattered here and there. It was very spacious and you could hear the workers typing on their computers or talking on their phones to customers. 

“Ms. Parker, Mr. Thatcher will see you now. If you would follow me, I can take you to him.”  
“Great, thank you.”  
She smiled at me and walked me down a long walkway towards and office at the end of it. One the sides were cubicles of differing sizes and workers doing what they could to please their bosses. Some smiled at me as I passed by while others were so invested in their work that a bear could walk past them and they wouldn’t even notice it. The receptionist knocked on the door once we reached the office and opened it after a male voice called for us to enter. 

“Mr Thatcher, here is your 12 o’clock. Ms Parker, Mr Thatcher. If I could be of any service to you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“Thank you.”  
I took a seat in front of the desk and watched as the receptionist and Mr Thatcher exchanged a few words. She agreed to whatever he had asked of her and then smiled at both him and me and walked out and closed the door.  
“Give me one minute and I will be right with you Ms Parker.”  
“No need to hurry, take your time.” 

All I could here was the clicks of the keyboard and the distant ringing of phones. As I sat in the office, I noticed another door which I assumed lead to the executives office. I still wondered who he was. His want to keep himself hidden from me only made me want to find out who he was even more. I wondered if he was sitting in his office right now, or maybe he was in a meeting, I guess I would never know. Mr. Thatcher’s phone rang and he immediately answered. I was uninterested in his conversation until I heard my name. 

“Yes Ms. Parker is in my office right now…. Yes she seems lovely but we haven’t gotten to talk yet because I want to finish up the memo so I can get it out by the end of the day…. No sir, it won’t take long for me to finish at all…. Yes she seems like a pleasant young woman and after our meeting and once you get back, I will let you know…. I won’t be, wouldn’t want to scare her before she even starts working. Goodbye sir.”

“I do apologize once again. It won’t take me but ten more minutes. Is there something important that needs to be done at your job right now?”  
“Not that I’m aware of, no. I do believe that if there is a problem that my boss would call and let me know.”  
Mr. Thatcher nodded and went back to his computer screen. I zoned out and started thinking about Luke again. I wonder what he’s doing right now. At this time I usually buy us lunch and we eat in his office. I lost track of time and almost forgot where I was until Mr. Thatcher spoke to me.  
“Okay Ms. Parker, if you will follow me.” 

I got up and started to follow him immediately. He introduced me to those who were not busy and those who I would be working closely with. He showed me the lunch room, the copy room, the storage room and many other places, things, and people that I would need to become very familiar with before I started working. He told me that they would need me in everyday after my lunch so that I could familiarize myself with the office. He showed me programs on the computer that I would need, he showed me where office meetings were held, where we had big corporal meetings and other boring things that I couldn’t be bothered with. 

He then took me on a tour of the executives office. I tried to look around for a name or something but it seemed that anything that could help me figure out his identity was taken away. He showed me the bar in his office which consisted of a coffee maker and many different types of alcohol that were stashed. I had to learn where to put important memos and important case information and how to answer the phone should the executive not be available. It was daunting to seem all of the things I would need to know and would need to do. I was excited for this new job but also nervous about being able to handle the workload. Mr. Thatcher dismissed me for the day and then told me what time he would like me back for the rest of the week. I left a little disorientated and with a headache due to all of the information that I needed to know. 

As soon as I left the building, my work phone rang and it was none other than Luke.  
“Hello Kayden Parker speaking.”  
“Really? You knew it was me calling, like I told you no need to be so formal all the time.”  
“Well I have to keep up some air of formality. I don’t want anybody getting the wrong idea or anything.”  
“Nobody will. Anyways I’m hungry, still haven’t eaten lunch yet so get the usual and then come into the office.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Kayden.”  
“Mr. Hemmings.”  
“Stop with the formalities. I’ll see you when you get back.”  
“Goodbye Mr. Hemmings.”  
Luke gave a sigh of defeat and then hung up. 

I laughed it off and went to get our lunch. I took my time getting back to the office and once I did, I noticed that Luke had someone with him in his office. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. Once I walked in I saw a man sitting with his back turned towards the door.  
“Kayden, nice of you to come back.”  
“Sorry, there was a long line.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Am I interrupting something here?”  
“Not at all. You don’t recognize him?”  
“Well given the fact that I can’t see his face, no.” 

The man in the chair turned around and it turned out that I did know who it was.  
“Harry, nice to see you again. If I had known you were here, I would’ve bought you something too.”  
“Thank you but don’t worry about me, I already ate lunch. I was just talking to Luke about your friend Sophie.”  
“Oh yea, I’ve heard a bit about that. What’s going on with you two.”  
“Nothing really, were just talking.”  
“From what she’s told me, you two haven’t been doing much talking.” 

Luke started hysterically laughing and Harry’s face turned red. I sat down next to him and ate lunch with the two of them. We were cracking jokes back and forth and I had to avoid choking on my food multiple times. Sadly I had to get back to work which called for answering the phone and talking to rude clients and getting yelled at for things I can’t control. I went back to packing up papers into boxes and I couldn’t wait for this week to finally be over. Harry finally came out of Lukes office about two hours later and by then I had packed up at least ten boxes full of case files that needed to be sorted out. He stood lingering near my desk and was looking at his phone for a long time before he looked up.

“So I was thinking, me, you, Sophie and Luke should go out again sometime soon.”  
“Where?”  
“I don’t know, dinner? A movie? Dinner and a movie? We haven’t really worked out all the details but I thought it was a good idea.”  
“Yea that would be nice. Just let me know what were doing and when and stuff like that.”  
“Yea I definitely let you know when everything is figured out.” 

I went back to packing up boxes and doing a few other meaningless tasks around the office. I got a call from Mr. Thatcher letting me know what time he would like me to go to the office tomorrow. I wondered if that would be the day that I would be able to meet my new boss but as it seemed, I would still have to wait a while. I was getting annoyed with waiting to find out so I went to talk to Luke about it again. When I walked into his office, he had his back turned to the door and was on the phone with someone. I knew I shouldn’t but I stayed quiet and listened to his side of the conversation. 

“Yea shes a good worker which is why I hate you for making her your secretary now…. Yea I understand but why can’t you just keep Thatcher? He’s not that old seriously…. I get that you need somebody to help you but you couldn’t just hire a new secretary, you had to take mine?…. Yea I know you’re not doing it on purpose…. Yea she does have a nice ass but there’s no way shes into me like that…. If you want to take a chance with her then go ahead but I’m going to let you know right now that I’ll be hoping it doesn’t work out…. I’m not an asshole. I was into her first…. I didn’t make a move because I didn’t want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable working with me…. She might with you if you try something with her. I didn’t try it so I wouldn’t know…. I fucking might!…. No it’s not because you think shes cute, I saw her first and I don’t care if I sound like a child, I want my chance with her at least…. No I don’t think she can hear me she’s at her desk. At least I think she was hold on, I’ll check…. Dude I got to go…. Yup and she doesn’t look too happy…. Yea I’ll see you later.” 

Luke put down his phone and then started to walk over towards me. I honestly couldn’t believe what I heard from him. I kind of knew that he might have had a thing for me but I didn’t think he would ever do anything about it. Luke apologized a bunch of times and I constantly told him that it was okay and that it was my fault because I should’ve told him that I needed to talk to him. I told him that I would just forget about this whole thing and then told him that I was going home. When I got home, I called Sophie and I asked her what I should do. We talked for about an hour and after, I texted Luke to let him know that it didn’t really matter and I wasn’t mad at him for anything that he said. I began to think more about a possibility of a relationship between Luke and I. It started to seem like it could happen but I was still a bit skeptical for some reason. I guess the only way to know would be to try right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i said I hope this wasn't boring and I do apologize if it was. Let me know what you thought about it/ what you think will happen with this story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry about not updating, I don't like that I didn't update for a while but heres another chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The rest of that week dragged on and on. I had to spend my lunch breaks at the new office, doing trial work and seeing how well I handled the job. I was constantly moving around, going from floor to floor and office to office delivering papers and files to different people. Everyday I went in there it seemed like there was something new that I had to learn and I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to remember everything. It seemed like I spent less time at my other job but there was nothing that I could do about it. Whenever I was there, Luke seemed to brush me off and always seemed annoyed every time I told him that I had to go over there. On thursday, when I got back to the office, I went to go ask Luke if he needed me to do anything but I stopped when I heard him on the phone.

“Dude, I get that she’s your new secretary and all but she still works for me!…. Yes I know that you would have to bring her over so that she would be able to get to know what she has to do but that doesn’t mean that its okay to take her away from here for two to three hours everyday!…. Oh come off your fucking high horse dude. This is not about the fact that both of us have a thing for her…. Yea I’m one hundred percent sure that its not. Were not in fucking high school anymore. She still has a job to do here and getting this place packed up is not going to go right without her…. You know what. I’m fucking done with your shit. This is an actual person with actual feelings and her heart is not a prize is some fucked up idiotic competition. When you grow the fuck up and realize that this is not some fucking game, let me know!” 

I heard Luke slam the phone down and throw something across the room. It scared me and I wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to go into his office at that moment. I wasn’t sure what to think about this conversation. I went back to my desk and sat there contemplating what to do. I decided to just go in there and tell him that I heard. When I walked into his office, Luke had his head on his desk with his arms covering his head. When he heard the door open and close he looked up quickly but then relaxed when he realized that it was just me. He looked at me quickly and then turned around to face the window. I began walking towards his desk when he started talking to me. 

“You heard that didn’t you?”  
“Yea, sorry for listening.”  
“It’s okay. I hope you don’t feel awkward knowing that I have feelings for you.”  
“No, I don’t care. I just want to know if you’re okay?”  
“Yea I will be I guess.”  
“I really don’t want to come in between your friendship. I mean I don’t even know who he is so.”  
“It doesn’t even matter. I’ll be okay.”  
“Are you still going out with Harry and Sophie tomorrow night?”  
“I don’t know anymore.” 

My face dropped when he said this. For one thing, I didn’t want to be a third wheel and just sit there awkwardly. I was also planning on getting to spend more time with Luke. At the moment, I just wanted to go up to him and kiss him and make him feel better but I didn’t know if it would be a good idea or not. 

“Why not?”  
“I just don’t feel like going anymore. I kind of just want to sit at home and watch a movie or something.”  
“Can I join you then?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I am not going to be a third wheel and I feel like I don’t know enough about you.”  
“I don’t know Kayden. It’s probably not the best idea.” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing from him. I didn’t think that he would’ve said that but he did and I didn’t want to push him anymore. I just nodded my head and turned around to leave.  
“I’m gonna go home now, if thats okay with you.”  
“Yea that’s fine.”  
He didn’t say bye or anything just turned around and stared out the window. I couldn’t believe that he was letting this thing with him and his friend get to him this much. I wanted to go and try to talk to him about it or something but I knew it wasn’t the best idea, so I just got my stuff and went home. 

This now brings us to friday. I walked in the office and got straight to work. I didn’t say ‘good morning’ to Luke like I usually do because I didn’t really want to face rejection like I did on thursday. I was working non stop until I got a call and jumped up to answer the phone. 

“Hello Kayden Parker, how can I help you?.”  
“Hello Kayden, it’s Mr. Thatcher. Can we have you come in now? I have a meeting to go to when you usually come.”  
“Yea sure. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
“No problem. See you then.”  
I hung up the phone and went to go tell Luke that I had to leave now. I knocked on the door and got no answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I opened the door and just walked in. I checked all over his office but he was no where to be found. I have no clue how he got passed me without me hearing him leave but he did it. I left a note on his desk and then made my way over to the Bio-Gen office. 

As soon as I got upstair, Mr. Thatcher put me to work. He had me answering the phones and typing up memos as per usual. On top of that, I was running up and down from floor to floor delivering memos and other papers to other people all over the office. I could tell that I had my work cut out for me with this job but I would try to do as much as I could before I quit. At around 1, Mr. Thatcher let me leave and I was happy to be out of there. Unfortunately, I would be officially starting work come monday so that was still lingering in the back of my mind. Instead of going back to the office, I went and got lunch for Luke and myself since I hadn’t been able to all week because of being at Bio-Gen. I got our usual and then made my way back to the office. I knocked on the door and this time, Luke was actually in there. 

“You weren’t here when I left. I don’t know if you saw my note.”  
“Yea I saw it.”  
“I bought us lunch.”  
“Thanks.”  
I gave him his food and then sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. We sat in silence as we ate our food. The silence and the awkward air around us was killing me and i couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Okay, I’ve had enough of the cold shoulder attitude. What the fuck is your problem?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You fucking heard me I didn’t stutter.”  
“Listen Kayden, I’m still your fucking boss. Watch the way you speak to me.”  
“I don’t give a fuck anymore! You and I both know that ever since you told me that you weren’t going to be my boss anymore and ever since I heard your conversation, shit has not been the same between us. Even before that shit was never the same, I was just too stupid to realize. Clearly you’ve had feelings for me for a while, so cut the bullshit and tell me what the fuck your problem is.”  
“You want to know what me problem is?”  
“I’d fucking love to know.”  
“Right now its you!”  
“And what exactly have I done? I haven’t done anything to you. Ever since your phone call yesterday you’ve been blowing me off and giving me an attitude! I haven’t done one single fucking thing to you. Just because you’re pissed at whoever the fuck is on the other end of that conversation, doesn’t mean that it’s okay for you to take it out on me!”  
“Well excuse the fuck out of me. Sorry that I find it impossible to be around you without wanting to shove you against a wall and rip your clothes off! Sorry that ever since the fucking day you walked in here, I’ve wanted to fuck you!. I can’t handle being around you because I can’t think straight around you! I can’t do anything with you around and I want nothing more than to be with you but my asshole of a friend is making it nearly impossible to even try and pursue something with you!”  
“What the fuck does your friend have to do with this? I don’t even know him so why does it matter?! I can’t have feelings for someone that I don’t know. The only person I currently have feelings for is you and everytime I try to get close to you, you push me away and I’m tired of trying with you! Fuck this I’m leaving. I can’t deal with you right now.” 

I left the office immediately after this because I couldn’t be around him anymore. I didn’t understand his reasoning for anything. He sits here and says that he likes me but I go to do something about it and he pushes me away? I don’t get it. Then on top of that he is letting his friend get between me and him. I have no idea who this friend is so I don’t understand how that has anything to do with me and him. I sped off home and as soon as I got in my house I laid on my couch. I felt like a child throwing a tantrum. There were so many things that I wanted to say to him but I couldn’t be around him. I seriously couldn’t believe that I was letting this get to me like this. Maybe I have deeper feelings for him than I thought I did. Why is this my life? I already had a long day and this fight between me and Luke just made me even more tired so I put on pajamas and went to sleep. I was woken up from the annoying ringing on my cell phone. I groaned and turned it off. I opened one eye half way, still too tired to open it all the way, and looked at the clock on my cable box. 9 o’clock. I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes again. Just when I thought I was going to be able to go back to sleep again, my phone rang. 

“What!” Silence. “Hello?”  
I heard someone clear their throat and I was so close to hanging up.  
“If I don’t get an answer in 2 seconds I am hanging up.”  
“Kayden its me.”  
I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. This of all things is not what I needed right now.  
“Why the fuck are you calling me?”  
“Can you just hear me out?”  
“I heard you loud and clear in your office Luke. Theres nothing between us. There’s nothing I have to say to you anymore.”  
“Can you please just listen?”  
“No. I did my listening. I listened as you sat there and told your friend that you’ve had feelings for me for a long time. I listened as you sat there and told me that you wanted to fuck me from the minute I walked into your office. I’m done listening because clearly whatever you say doesn’t matter because your friend likes me.”  
“Jesus fucking christ will you forget about that?”  
“No! What the fuck do you mean let that go? Are you fucking serious? Let it go? You sit here and let whatever the fuck is going on between you and your friend dictate what goes on between me and you. That makes absolutely no sense but yet you do it anyways. You say all this she and then take it back the next minute. I honestly don’t even know if I can believe anything you say anymore.” 

Luke didn’t say anything to me after I said this. I heard him sighing heavily and I didn’t feel sorry in any way. I had no sympathy for him because in a way, I felt let down by him. It won’t be an easy thing for me to forgive him after this.  
“Can you please just hear me out, in person?”  
“Why? Doing this in person is not going to make this any easier for either of us.”  
“Please?”  
“Fine, whatever. When and where?”  
“Now. I’m at your apartment.” 

I hung up the phone and gave myself a few minutes to think if I really wanted to see him right now. I eventually got up from my bed, put a sweatshirt on and went to answer the door. When I opened the door, Luke was standing there and his eyes looked puffy and red like he'd been crying before. I stood in the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest, staring at him. I was tempted to close the door in his face but I just stood there staring at him. 

"So can I come in or am I going to have to talk to you from the hallway the whole time?"  
"Keep giving me an attitude and you'll never be able to talk to me again."  
I stepped aside and let him in and shut the door. He went and sat on my couch and I sat on the single chair across the cofffee table. We were both just staring at each other and I was beginning to get pissed off because he wanted to talk but yet he wasn't saying anything.  
"So are you going to talk or are we going to sit here staring at each other."  
"Listen I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I didn't know what to say to you. I was more angry at him then I was at you, but that is no excuse for the way I acted. I'm sorry for being such a dick, I'm not usually like that and you know that. Like I said it was anger towards him not at you. I wish I could take it all back but I can't and I'm sorry. I know my apology probably doesn't mean anything to you but I hope it helps a little bit. I understand if it doesn't but please know I really truly am sorry."  
"I do accept your apology but you were still act like that for no reason. I know you were mad at him but you shouldn't take it out on me. If we're going to have any kind of relationship together then that can happen again. I don't want to be your punching bag when you're angry I want to be someone to talk to you about it. I understand that you were mad at him but like I said that doesn't mean I have to be the one you take it out on."  
“I know that. I don’t know why I got so angry at you. I honestly wish it never happened but it did and I know that what I’m saying right now probably doesn’t matter, but please at least think about forgiving me.”  
“Yea maybe. I’ll think about it.”  
“So are you gonna kick me out or can I stay?”  
“I don’t know, are you gonna keep being an asshole?”  
“No.”  
“Then you can stay.” 

I turned on the tv and realized that I hadn’t eaten since I lunch at the office. As soon as the thought passed my mind, my stomach growled.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Yea.”  
“Want to order a pizza? I’m buying.”  
“Yea sure.”  
Luke and I ended up ordering a medium pepperoni pizza with cheesy bread on the side. As soon as it got there I scarfed down about 4 slices of pizza and half of the cheesy bread. I looked over at Luke and found him already looking at me laughing slightly. I wiped my face off incase I had sauce on my face but there was nothing. I had a very confused look on my face as he started to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing, I’ve just never seen a girl eat like that. Its funny to me, I don’t know why.”  
“You’re such a freak. I don’t understand why that’s funny.”  
“Me neither, it’s just strange because every girl always eats so little and so proper when there around guys but you just don’t care.”  
“Damn straight. I could care less. If a guy doesn’t want to be around me because I actually eat, then he can go, I don’t need him. I’m not going to change my eating habits for anybody, if you don’t like it, sorry.” 

I shrugged my shoulders as I said the last part but Luke just nodded his head along with what I was saying. He said that he one hundred percent agreed with what I said and continued eating. We sat back and watched some movie that was on tv at the time. As the night went on, I didn’t feel as angry at him as I did when he first called me. I was not completely over what happened, and I wouldn’t let him forget it, but sometimes, you just have to forgive, forget and move on. In order for there to be any kind of relationship between us, that would have to happen and I was willing to work on it because this is one opportunity that I didn’t want to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think she caved too quickly? Let me know what you think about their little fight. Like I said, thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think will happen next? Also leave your guesses about who you think the mystery man is, I'm interested to see who you think it is.


	4. Monday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My outfit was a simple black pencil skirt, a simple purple loose fitting shirt and a pair of heels. I grabbed my bag, my phone and my keys and then left for work. I used the drive there to calm myself down since I had been so nervous the whole time that I was getting ready. I got to the office about 5 minutes early and made my way upstairs to get settled into my space. I took the elevator up to my floor and was bubbling with nervousness the whole ride up. When I got to the floor, the secretary, Anna, said hi and then me that I could make me way to my desk and get set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry that it has taken me like a month to update. School has been crazy busy but I'm back. If you are still reading this, thank you so much it means a lot. I hope you like it and thanks for sticking around!

The weekend went by way too quickly and I was very nervous for monday morning. The rest of friday was spent with Luke and us trying not to be awkward around each other. Luke apologized to me a ton of times throughout the course of the night and I actually had to ask him to stop. I appreciated that he really did want me to forgive him, but theres only so many times a person could listen to someone say sorry before they got sick of it. Luke ended up sleeping over, and took me out to lunch to make up for what happened on friday. I was still angry with Luke for all that happened but I couldn’t stay mad at him forever. He offered to take me to the mall and buy me whatever I wanted but I couldn’t do that to him. I wasn’t the sort of girl who would just use people to get what I wanted and I wasn’t going to start then. I was still very attracted to him, and I don’t think that anything would change that.I still wanted to get to know him better and see where things could go between us. 

Monday was the day that I was finally getting to meet my new boss and I shit bricks every time I thought about it. I tried to keep my mind off of it as much as I could but every so often, I thought about it. I spent most of sunday thinking of what I would wear to the office on monday. I didn’t want to wear anything too revealing or something that would come off as inappropriate, but I also wasn’t sure what would be appropriate to wear. After Luke left on saturday, I called Sophie, and she ended up taking me out for a girls day. She said that I was in desperate need of one, especially with everything that happened between me and Luke. She took us out to get our nails done and then we went to a little cafe for dinner. Sophie bombarded me with questions about what happened with Luke on friday but much to her disbelief, there wasn’t much to tell. She was convinced that something really did happen between us but nothing happened. As much as I would have liked something to have happened between me and Luke, I was way too angry with him that night to do anything at all. After I got back from hanging out with Sophie,I called Luke and asked him what sort of thing my new boss would recommend that I wear since he knew him and I didn’t. He said that I shouldn’t change what I would normally wear because it would be just fine. I relaxed a bit, but I was still nervous about my new job. 

Around 7 on sunday night, Luke decided to pay me a visit.   
“Can I come in?”   
“What are you doing here?”   
“I thought it’d be nice of me to come over and make you dinner as another way to say sorry for friday.”  
“What did I tell you about apologizing to me?”   
“I remember what you said but I still feel bad.”   
“Stop feeling bad. You made a stupid mistake. It happened I’m over it, just don’t do it again.”   
“I promise I won’t.”   
I tried to go in the kitchen to help Luke with dinner but he refused any sort of help from me and banished me from the kitchen until he was finished. I sat on the couch watching tv as he cooked in the kitchen. The more he cooked, the more I wanted to go in the kitchen to find out what it was. It smelled like pasta and chicken but I wasn’t exactly sure. Finally after a half an hour he called me over to sit down at the counter. Luke cooked penne ala vodka with chicken which is my all time favorite food. I was absolutely amazed at how good it looked and smelled. 

“Are you serious? How did you know?”   
“I called Sophie and asked her. I needed to do something so that you would forgive me, or at least think about forgiving me.”   
“That was extremely sweet of you. I appreciate it. I’d appreciate it more if you told me who my new boss is but I can see that that isn’t going to happen until I find out for myself.”   
“Listen, I wish that I could tell you, but, I’d rather not get into shit with him and i don’t want to there to be any more problems so as much as I wish that I could tell you I can’t.”   
“Alright fine whatever. I won’t ask about it anymore.”   
We both sat down and I was so happy to finally be able to eat. The food was absolutely amazing and I couldn’t believe that he was such a good cook. There wasn’t much talking going on between us especially since I was enjoying my food so much. After we finished eating, Luke did all the dishes for me and put all the extra food away. After that we just watched tv on the couch but then he said that he had something else for me.

He went into the fridge and pulled out a white box. He came over to the couch with the box and two spoons. He asked me to close my eyes and while I had them closed he opened up the box. Inside the box was my favorite type of cheesecake.   
“You’re just pulling out all of the tricks aren’t you?”   
“Yup. Sophie gave me a bunch of tips. I really do owe her one. Like I said a million and one times, I’m really sorry for what I said. I really shouldn’t have done that and it was really out of line.”   
“Luke I told you, you don’t have to apologize anymore. I forgive you, sort of. I’m still upset about it but I’m not going to hold it over your head forever. You know that I’m not that kind of person.”   
“Yea I know, and I’m thankful for that. It still won’t stop me from apologizing for it, I still feel like a dick about it.”   
After this, Luke and I just laid down on the couch and watched a movie. Around midnight, he left since we both had to get up early for work the next day. After he left, I showered so I didn’t have to in the morning, and I made sure that I had all of my stuff set up for the next day. 

When I woke up on monday morning, I was very nervous. I knew that I didn’t have much to be nervous about, but I still was. I got up and made myself a cup of coffee and some pancakes. After I finished eating, I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then I did my hair. Once I was done with that, I went to my room and put on my outfit for the day. My outfit was a simple black pencil skirt, a simple purple loose fitting shirt and a pair of heels. I grabbed my bag, my phone and my keys and then left for work. I used the drive there to calm myself down since I had been so nervous the whole time that I was getting ready. I got to the office about 5 minutes early and made my way upstairs to get settled into my space. I took the elevator up to my floor and was bubbling with nervousness the whole ride up. When I got to the floor, the secretary, Anna, said hi and then me that I could make me way to my desk and get set up. When I got there, Mr. Thatcher was there and I was in a way happy about that. He showed me how to set up my computer and where I would be typing up memos and the format for them and things like that. He told me that my boss was in meetings all morning so I would have to meet him after lunch when his meetings were finished. Most of my morning consisted of writing up a bunch of memos but surprisingly, there were no phone calls. 

At around 12:30, it was time for my lunch break so I went down to the deli that I always go to, and picked up a sandwich for myself as well as one for Luke. I went back into the old building where he still was and went to his office. He asked me how everything was going so far and I told him everything was fine except for still not having met my boss. He said that I needed to be patient and the time would come. After that we just ate our food and after about 20 minutes I left so that I could be back on time. When I got back to my desk, I continued typing up any memos that I didn’t finish before and the new ones that must have been dropped off after I left for lunch. When I finished the majority of the memos, I went around the office delivering them to whoever they were addressed to and then made my way back to finish up the rest. I had about two hours left until I was done working and I still hadn’t met my boss yet. I was getting extremely impatient with him and I just wanted to meet him already. I couldn’t understand the importance of making me wait to meet him but he thought there was and there was really nothing that I could do about it. 

At around 4, I got a call from the secretary Anna telling me that I should make my way into my bosses office. I was happy that I was finally getting to meet him and I couldn’t wait. I went and knocked on the door and when I heard someone tell me to go in I did. The desk chair was turned towards the window and the mystery person in the chair told me to take a seat, so I did. “Hello Kayden. I’m guessing you’ve been wondering who I am right?” “Yea. It’s nice to finally be able to meet you.” “You too Kayden. I’m your new boss, Niall. Niall Horan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting that? I hope that was a good twist. I'm not exactly sure if that was dramatic enough but I hope it was. This chapter was pretty boring I know, I just needed something so that I could set the path for the next chapter and such. Anyways I hope you liked it and let me know what you thought!


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did it live up to your expectations?”  
> “So much better than I imagined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that i always say this, but I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It takes me a while to get inspiration to write and figure out the chapter layout and such but heres a new chapter finally. I hope that you like this one, something big happens.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Him? Out of all people! What the fuck!”  
“Kayden, calm down.”  
“What the fuck do you mean calm down?! Do you realize who you’re dealing with right now?! I fucking slept with the guy and now I have to work for him?! There is no way in hell!”  
“What are you gonna do? Quit?”  
“That’s exactly what I’m going to do. If you actually think that I’m staying there you’ve got me all wrong.”  
“Kayden, don’t do this.” “And why the hell can’t I?” “Because you need a job that’s why!”  
“I don’t need this one! I literally cannot do this. I can’t believe that you’d do this to me. Him out of all the seven billion people in this world. Fuck this.”  
“Kayden please don’t do this.”  
“I’ve made up my mind and that’s it!” 

Being furious and driving is not a good combination whatsoever. Once again, I was probably over reacting but I would not be comfortable working for someone that I had sex with. When I got back to my apartment I took of my work clothes and changed into my gym clothes. I decided to take me anger out at the gym instead of sitting home and letting it all bottle up inside me. Pouring sweat and an hour and a half later, I felt a lot more calm, and I felt like I could function normally again. I went and immediately took a shower because I was in dire need of one, especially after the day I had. After my shower, I changed into a comfy pair of pajamas and then made myself dinner. After dinner was finished, I sat on the couch and watched tv. My phone started to ring but I ignored it because I was sure that it would be Luke calling. Again. I checked my phone just to confirm my suspicions but I ended up being wrong. It was a number that I’d never seen before and I was hoping it’d be some random telemarketer just so that I had the excuse to be angry at somebody. 

“What?!”  
“Well, well, well, is that any way to talk to your boss?”  
“Oh piss off! I seriously have no patience for you. You’re not my boss, I fucking quit.”  
“What a dirty mouth you have. I should’ve remembered that from last time.” 

At this point I had the thought of finding out where he lived and bashing his head in. It took all the power in me not to throw my phone as hard as I could across the room. Instead of breaking my phone, I decided to turn it off and try to go to sleep. I wasn’t actually tired but maybe the day made me more tired than I realized that I was. 

When I woke up the next morning, I decided to hit the gym again. I stayed there for 2 hours and then went home to shower and relax for a few hours. After I showered and got dressed again, I decided to make myself a late lunch and then relax in front of the tv for a few hours. Around 4 o’clock, I finally decided to turn on my phone. I waited as my phone blew up with messages from multiple people. After my phone stopped spazzing, I checked the messages that I had. I had a few from my mom and sister asking me to call them back and Luke wondering where I was. I had 3 voicemails but had no idea who they were from.

 

_Kayden, It’s Luke. Umm please answer your phone. I’m worried about you and just want to make sure you’re okay. Call me back please. Second message. It’s Luke again. Why aren’t you answering? I just want to make sure you’re alright. Call me back. Third message. Kayden, I know I’m annoying, but please don’t ignore me. I’m sorry that I did this to you. I, I don’t even know what to say to make you feel better. Can you please call me. I miss you._

 

I wanted to say that I was surprised that Luke called me, but honestly I wasn’t. I was actually hoping that he would call me. Yea I was angry at him for everything that happened, but, I still had feelings for him and I still wanted to pursue them. I sat for a while trying to contemplate whether or not I wanted to call him or not. After thinking about it for a while, I decided to call him and invite him over. He agreed and went to pick up some movies for us to watch. We decided to hang out in our pajamas and eat pizza and watch movies. About an hour after our phone call, Luke showed up with his hands full of grocery bags.

“Jeez, I thought we agreed on pizza and movies. What did you buy?”  
“I bought you your favorite snacks and me some of mine. My hands hurt. Are you gonna let me in?”   
“Oh yea yea come in.”   
He brought in multitude of shopping bags and laid them on the counter. He then started pulling out various things and placing them on the counter. He pulled out a bunch of different chips, and my favorite white cheddar popcorn. Along with that, he bought soda, snickers and m&ms. He had about 10 different movie choices as well as the many other options I had. We decided to watch Transformers first which was my favorite movie. When we got towards the end of the movie, I started to lose focus and ended up focusing on a fantasy of Luke and I instead. 

In this particular one, Luke and I were back in his office and I was bent over his desk with my skirt around my waist. My shirt was unbuttoned exposing my black lace bra and he was leaning over me telling me what a good girl I was being for him. He had two of his fingers knuckle deep inside of me and was slowly stroking me with them. He had his pants and boxers pulled down just enough to expose himself and was stroking the tip of his cock along my slit. I moaned quietly and began begging him to take me as hard and fast as he could. I was so into my fantasy that I didn’t realize that my fantasy was making its way into my real life. I snapped out of it when Luke shook my shoulders and basically screamed my name. 

“Jesus, are you okay?”   
“Yea, um sorry about that.”   
“What the hell happened?”   
“Um nothing its irrelevant. Don’t worry about it.”   
“It sounded like something that I should be worried about considering that you moaned my name.” 

It took every ounce of willpower that I had in me not to go to my room and just lock myself in there until he left. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head trying to forget what just happened. I heard Luke giggling beside me and that just made it worse. I don’t think that I had ever been that embarrassed in front of him, until that very moment. I asked him if we could just forget that that actually happened and he agreed and we then decided to order our pizza and start another movie. We decided to watch Anchorman since I have never watched it before. About 45 minutes in, our pizza arrived and we ate the whole pie in what seemed like no time. We both laid back on the couch and finished the movie with full bellies. After the movie was over, we both just sat watching the end credits in silence. The play menu came back on again and we finally turned the movie off. We both sat there for about 5 minutes before Luke broke the silence. 

“So are you going to talk about what happened earlier?”   
“Can we not? Seriously that was embarrassing enough the first time.”   
“Yea well suck it up, I want to know what was going through your mind.” “  
Trust me, you don’t.”  
“Come on Kayden. Just tell me. I promise that I won’t tell anybody about it.”   
I rubbed one of my hands over my face, trying to wipe away the embarrassment. I thought about whether or not I wanted to tell Luke. I knew that he wouldn’t let me forget about it so I decided to just suck it up and tell him.   
“Promise me you won’t run for the hills after I tell you.”   
“I promise.”   
“Okay, I was dreaming about you.”   
“I knew it! What were we doing huh?”   
“Oh my god no. Nope nope nope nope nope. Not happening.”   
“Please? I’ll tell you about a time when I dreamed about you.”   
“You tell me yours first and then I’ll tell you mine.”  
“No, yours first.”   
“Well I guess you’re not finding out then.” 

“Fine fine fine. I’ll tell you. Okay so one of them, we were at my house and we just finished eating dinner and we were talking and I of course said something sexual. Then you laughed and then leaned over and kissed me and things got heated very quickly. Within like 3 minutes we were both completely naked and I had you up on the counter with your legs spread open. We made out some more and then I started eating you out and you were an absolute mess and I loved it. I got you off fairly quickly and then you hopped off the counter and started blowing me. I made you stop cause I didn’t want to come just yet and then I put on a condom and fucked you over the back of my couch.”   
“Sounds like my kind of night.”   
“Happy to know that. I’ll keep that in mind. Now tell me yours.” 

“Jeez so impatient. Okay so we were in your office and you had me bent over on your desk. My shirt was unbuttoned, my skirt was up around my waist and my panties were somewhere on the floor. You were telling me what a good girl I was being for you and you had two of your fingers knuckle deep inside me. After this, you pulled your fingers out and then pulled your pants and boxers down. Then you started teasing me by rubbing your cock against my slit and I was begging you to take me hard and fast and then thats when I snapped out of it.” 

I didn’t look at him, too scared to see his reaction. I looked everywhere but his face and fortunately for me, I looked right at his crotch and saw a bulge there. I bit my lip and looked at him and found him already staring at me.I felt like I was in a trance and I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. As soon as I was on his lap, one of his hands went to my ass and the other around my neck pulling me in to kiss him. I was rolling my hips against him and I could feel him through our pajamas. I started rubbing my hands against his abs under his shirt and he started to take off my shirt. I had no bra on under my shirt and once my shirt was off he realized that. He immediately grabbed my tits and then he pulled away from me. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so fucking long, you have no idea.”   
I pulled his shirt off and then went back in to kiss him. Next thing I knew, we were standing up and he was taking us somewhere.   
“Bedroom?”   
“Second door on the right.”   
He opened the door and then threw me down on my bed. He took off my shorts and climbed back on top of me. I began pulling at his pants and he lifted off of me so that I could take them off all the way. At this point, I pushed him so that he was under me on the bed and then I pulled off his boxers. I slowly stroked his cock and then looked to his face to watch his reaction. His eyes fluttered closed and I could hear him quietly moaning. He started thrusting himself against my hand so I took it upon myself to start stroking him faster. He started moaning louder and then I got down between his legs and began sucking him off. He thrust his hips up quickly and made me gag on him but he then sat up and pulled me off of him. 

“I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up.”   
“Thats the point isn’t it?”   
“Would you be pissed if I just skipped right to fucking you?”  
“Not at all.”   
I stood up and grabbed a condom from my night stand and tossed it to him. He put it on and then he bent me over my bed. He came behind me and rubbed himself against my ass. I pushed back against him trying to tell him to fuck me and stop messing around, he got the hint. He pushed into me slowly and waited for a minute before he started thrusting. He put his hands on my hips for leverage and then started to pound away. I don’t think that I have ever moaned so loudly in my life and I was surprised how loud I was being. He smacked my ass a few times which only made me moan louder. The whole time he was fucking me, Luke kept telling me how much he loved fucking me and he kept saying fuck over and over and over again. A few minutes later, Luke and I both his our highs and then we crawled under the sheets. Both of us were out of breath and sweaty but I couldn’t have asked for a better night. 

“I have been waiting four years to do that.”   
“Did it live up to your expectations?”   
“So much better than I imagined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Were you expecting that? Were you hoping that it happened differently? Let me know how you feel about it and what your looking forward to or think will happen next.


	6. More confused than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was confused more now than I had ever been and I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. My heart would flutter any time I ever thought of either one of them and it would break every time I thought of hurting one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a while since I updated. Im so sorry. Im not even sure if anyones reading this but I lost motivation and then I started college so my schedule didn't give me much time to write. Hopefully it won't be as long of a wait between my next update. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

“Answer your phone, its been ringing for the last ten minutes.” 

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I opened my eyes and squinted at how bright the light from my phone was. I had 6 missed calls from an unknown number and I was much too tired to care. Just as I was going to put my phone down, it rang again. 

“Hello?”   
“Hi Kayden. It’s Niall.”   
“Oh jesus fucking christ what do you want?”   
“I want, no wait I need my secretary to come back to work. I’m going to let yesterday slide by but if you don’t come in today, I might have to think about punishing you in some way.”   
“Go right ahead. I already told you, I quit. There is no way that I’m working for someone like you.”   
“Well excuse me. If that’s the way you really feel then fine. I’ll-” 

I couldn’t comprehend what was going on at the moment and I was very confused when I heard Luke talking. By the time I understood what was happening, he hung up the phone. 

“You’re going to work today.”   
“No I’m not. I am not working for someone that I had sex with.”   
“So then you can’t work for me either.”   
“Luke thats not what I’m saying.”  
“Its exactly what you’re saying.”   
“No its not but either way I’m not working for him.”   
“So what are you going to do? As of right now you don’t have a job, so how are you going to support yourself?”   
“I can get another job Luke.”   
“Not as easily as you think.”   
“Think what you want but I’m not doing this right now. It’s fucking seven in the morning, I’m too tired for this shit.”   
“You are going to work Kayden. End of.” 

Luke got out of the bed and walked off towards the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and that’s when I got up and went to go make breakfast. As soon as I finished cooking, Luke came out of the bathroom and came and sat at the counter. I slid him his plate and then went and sat in front of the tv. I turned on the news, listened for a few minutes and then turned it to nothing in particular. I was mindlessly watching the tv and eating my food at the same time. I heard Luke get up and wash his dishes and then he came to the couch and sat next to me. 

“Can you tell me why you’re being so stubborn about this whole thing?”   
“I already told you, I refuse to work with him.”   
“Because you slept with him?”   
“Yes because I slept with him.”   
“You slept with me so are you saying that you won’t work with me?”   
“No thats not what I’m saying. It’s different with you, but it’s not like I can work with you anymore anyways so does it really even matter?”   
“So you’re just going to give up?”   
“Yea, there is no way I am going back there.”   
“Where is the person that told me that failure is just another excuse for not trying your hardest? Where is the person who doesn’t let anything stop her from getting what she wants? This person standing in front of me right now is not that girl.”   
“So you just expect me to walk into that office and work with someone who has seen me full on naked and expect everything to be okay?”   
“Yea I do because I know him. I know that he can be a dick but he is not going to hold that against you.”   
“I find that very hard to believe.”   
“You know he begged me to get you come back. He has been calling me nonstop since you first walked out of the office. Me and him pretty much ruined our friendship fighting over who gets to have you as their secretary.”   
“So now I have to go back as some sort of peace offering between the two of you? That is not in my job description.”   
“No that’s not what I’m saying. All the bullshit aside, for two seconds forget that you slept with him and forget the fact that you and I have feelings for each other. You are an amazing worker and whoever has you working with them is one lucky son of a bitch. He wanted to find the best and that was you. It sucks that you’re not working for me anymore but you have better opportunities with him. I am not letting you not go to work today. You’re going if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming. You have not worked your ass off for four years for nothing. Go in the bathroom, take a shower, get dressed and go to work.” 

At this point there was nothing else to be said. He was right. I really had no excuse for not going to work and I just had to suck it up and deal with it. I was confident that Luke wouldn’t let him make me uncomfortable at work. I did exactly what Luke told me and I did it quickly. After I got dressed I walked to the kitchen to find Luke still sitting there. He told me that he called Niall to let him know that I would be going in today after all. He grabbed his stuff and we walked downstairs together. 

The whole walk down he was reassuring me that everything was going to be okay and that he was never that far away if I needed him. When I walked into the office, everyone was working hard and diligently and I felt bad that I was late. When I got to my desk, there was a stack of papers that needed to be revised, typed, and sent out. I sat down and got to work quickly. By the time 1 o’clock rolled around, I had all the papers typed up and sent out and I was on my way to find out what else needed to be done when my phone rang. 

“Kayden can I see you in my office please?”   
“Right away sir.” 

Before I walked in, I took a minute to gather myself and make sure that I wasn’t to nervous. Niall made me sit down and he talked about a meeting that was being held in about an hour. I was needed to sit in on the meeting and help draw up a contract and a basic outline of what was talked about during the meeting. After the brief meeting in his office, I was on my way to have lunch when Luke walked in. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Parker.”   
“Hi Luke.”   
“Wow so unprofessional.” 

He and I both laughed at this and he then leaned in and kissed me. I was unaware that someone was watching us until I heard someone clearing their throat behind us. I pulled away from him quickly and turned to see who it was. To say that I was surprised would be lying to myself because I wasn’t that surprised that he was there. 

“Niall what’s up man?”   
“Luke good to see you. Not so nice to see you disturbing my assistant and slowing down her work.”   
“I was actually off to get lunch. Can I get you anything?”   
“Playing nice today huh?”   
“Oh I’m sorry. Would you like me to be a bitch because that can be easily arranged.”   
“Kayden.” 

Luke looked at me and subtly nodded his head basically telling me to be quiet. Niall and I were having a staredown and I could feel myself getting angrier the longer I looked at him. No words were spoken for a solid minute or two until Luke spoke up. 

“Okay, Kayden, why don’t you go ahead and get yourself lunch and come back when you’re calm.”   
“Whatever. Do you want anything?”   
“I’ll text you. Go ahead.”   
I gave Niall one last death glare and then turned to my desk and grabbed my bag. 

After lunch, I went back to the office and tried my best to keep calm and just do my work. I was just finishing revising the stack of papers that were left on my desk when I went to lunch. Just as I was about to start typing up the new plans my phone rang. 

“Hello Bio-Gen Research, Kayden Parker speaking how can I assist you today?”   
“Kayden, I need you in my office the meeting is going to start soon.”   
“Right away, Sir.” 

I grabbed my notepad, a few pens and my recorder and off I went. I opened the door and there he was, staring out the window, tie slightly undone, face looking as perfect as ever and oh my god what am I thinking. I cleared my throat and as soon as he saw me he looked me up and down. 

“Come in and close the door please.”   
“Do I have to?”   
“Kayden, for one day can we just not fight. One day jeez.”   
I look at him and roll my eyes then close the door and take a seat in front of his desk. 

“So today’s clients want to design a new series of antibiotics for flu and other viruses. It shouldn’t be too heavy of a meeting and depending on how well they’ve worked out the details and how they present it, it should be done fairly quickly. They should be here in about 20 minutes.”   
“Okay sir. Can I go now?”   
“No.”   
“No? What do you mean no?”   
“I mean no you can’t leave.”   
“And why is that?”   
“Because I’m your boss and I said so. We also have things we need to talk about.”   
“What do we possibly have to talk about?”   
“Let’s start with you calling me sir. Its kind of sexy I like that. You should say it more often.”   
“Fuck this, I’m leaving.”   
“No, no, no. I’m joking. Sit.”   
“Seriously Niall. What do you want from me?”   
“I want to know why you hate me. Seriously what have I done that you hate me this much. I barely even know you.”   
“Let’s start with the night we went out. You knew who I was. And don’t even say you didn’t because you knew. You then proceeded to flirt with me all night knowing that for one thing I was going to be your employee and for another thing that Luke had feelings for me. That’s where you fucked up the first time. Forget me for five minutes, but what about Luke? He’s your friend and you knew that he liked me but you still tried to get with me. Why?”   
“Because I thought you were attractive and I wanted you. I knew that Luke liked you, but I also knew that he wasn’t going to do a thing about it.”   
“So you go after the girl he likes? What kind of friend are you?”   
“I’m a guy. Sorry that I went after something that I wanted.”   
“I am not a fucking toy to play around with. I have feelings you know. I am fucking human being just like you. I know that guys have this thing with believing that men and women are different from each other but were really not.”   
“I never said we were but I have feelings and needs just like any other person. Sorry that I find you attractive and went after you.” 

At this point it was just a huge screaming match between us. First I yelled then he yelled. Then I stood up and walked near him which lead to him standing up as well and yes this went exactly where you think it went. He grabbed my face and kissed me. He rested his hands on my hips which led to him walking us backwards towards the window which my back rested upon. Next thing I knew my arms were around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist. His desk phone rang and I immediately realized what had just happened. I was thoroughly upset with myself and begin to restore my appearance to any resemblance of how I looked when I first entered his office. The clients had arrived for the meeting and I immediately left to greet them in the conference room. 

In order to keep my mind off of what had just happened I busied myself with getting the clients drinks and a few snacks. Niall had conferenced in on the phone and informed our clients that he would be arriving a few minutes later than expected. At this time I decided to excuse myself so that I could make a phone call. I looked through my contacts and landed on Lukes number. I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to call him but I did it anyways. I told him what happened and obviously he didn’t take to the news very well which was expected. He agreed that we would take about it after work was over and that helped ease my anxiety a little bit. I went back to the conference room and Niall arrived soon after me. 

The meeting went well and went by very quickly and I was glad that it was over. After our clients left I rushed back to my desk and finished my work so I could leave as soon as possible. Niall’s office door was open when I got back to my desk which meant that he still wasn’t back. I thought that I would be able to finish my work before Niall got back and I was close but he came back before I could finish all of it. When he passed by he looked at me and his look reminded me of a sad puppy and the look tugged at my heart strings. I was in a difficult position and I wish that I could determine exactly what it was that I wanted but I could tell that it would take a while before I figured it out. Just as I was about to clock out for the day, Niall called me into his office and I had half a mind to just leave, but I knew that I had to go talk to him even if it killed me. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that but you make me absolutely crazy and I don’t know how to handle myself when you’re around. My brain seems to turn to mush and I find it hard to form coherent thought and I know that you’re still pissed off with me for having sex with you even though I knew that you were my new assistant and I’m really sorry for that. I can’t say that I’m sorry for all of it because that would be a lie. I like you. There are no other words to say it and I know that sound like I’m in primary school but thats the best way I can say it. I know that you probably still hate me and I get it cause I hate me too. I know that all of this has put you in a bit of a sticky situation especially because of what you and Luke have and I didn’t mean to complicate it any more but you had to know.” 

I was absolutely shocked by what he just confessed to me. I wasn’t expecting those words to come out of his mouth but they did and I can’t tell if I’m happy or even more mad. I utter what I think is a coherent sentence but I’m pretty sure I just mumbled something and then left. I needed time to contemplate everything that had happened. 

I went home, took another shower and changed into pajamas and cuddled up on the couch with a movie and some popcorn. Luke came over with dinner for us and we talked about what happened today with Niall. Our conversation got very heated and I thought for sure I lost one of the best people that have ever graced my life but he stuck around. Luke and I ended up making out and thats as far as I let it go. I was confused more now than I had ever been and I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. My heart would flutter any time I ever thought of either one of them and it would break every time I thought of hurting one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said it's my first story. I left out the rest of the sex scene on purpose. Let me know if you want me to add it in. I know nothing about business so everything will be made up. I hoped you liked it, let me know! :)


End file.
